You Love Me, But You Don't Know Who I Am
by xoxmitchiexox
Summary: My name is Alexa.And my name is Mitchie.Okay if you MUST know I'm a secret celebrity.Yes like Hannah Montana only not from Texas and not a..um nevermind.This is where hearts and promises are broken and I meet the Jonas Brothers, turning my life upside-dow
1. My Secret

**A new story!! Hopefully, you like it! It won't have **_**a lot**_** to do with Miley, but she will probably be in it (I apologize in advance for all the Miley-lovers/fans). Please tell me what you think!!**

**Disclaimer: Oh, wow... Um, I don't own the Jonas Brothers, Selena Gomez, Demi Lovato, Alyson Stoner, Anna Maria Perez de Tagle (mouthful), Brenda Song**, **Olesia Rulen, Ashley Tisdale, Hannah Montana, or Disney. My GOSH, I've never had to say that many names before! Anyways, THE NEW STORY!**

I french braided my long, light brown hair. Two braids. I put in the contacts that changed my turquoise eyes to brown. I clipped my hair up, then pulled on the black wig. It had bright blue highlights. Parted to the side, the bangs started at the top of my eyes and tapered down, stopping just below my cheek bones. The hair came about to the bottom of my ribs, compared to my normal hair, which stopped just below my shoulder blades.

Okay, freeze. So you may just me confused at the moment. Don't worry, I'll fill you in. First off, my name is Alexandria, but I've never really liked my name, but hey, what am I gonna do about it? I go by Alexa. Now, I'm about to tell you something _nobody knows. _Well, some people know, obviously, but not very many people. Ready? According to the entire US and maybe England, my name is Mitchie. To them, I'm fifteen. I'm really only fourteen. Still confused? Okay, to clear this up a little, think _Hannah Montana_. Why do you think I hated that show? Because it was telling everyone what _I'm_ doing. Secret celebrity.

I'm a singer. And I play the guitar. And piano. And drums. And obviously, if you can play the piano, you can play the xylophone. I've also dabbled in acting. None of my friends knows this secret, though. I'm constantly wishing I could tell them, though, because I hate lying and making up excuses every time they ask me to do something and I'm busy. But I can't. My mom knows. My dad, who is in England at the moments, knows. My thirteen-year-old sister, Nicole, knows. Oh, and also, my real last name is Wisemen, my fake last name is Lake.

Okay, unfreeze. I checked myself in the mirror. My style-well, Mitchie's style-was girly/rocker. I wore long, light blue jeans, a light blue spaghetti strap tank top, and a tight, black vest with white pinstripes and a black, lacy back and a black ribbon tied in a bow on the back. I wore black high-top converse with light blue stars on them. I took off my silver purity ring with a heart on it, sliding a black purity ring with a star cut out of it on my left ring finger. I slid about six or seven black and blue bangles (try saying that five times fast) on my right wrist. I checked my makeup in the mirror: navy blue eyeliner, mascara, lip gloss; check, check, and check. I pushed my black sidekick in my pocket, abandoning my silver enV on my bed.

"Alexa, Mom says you need to hurry," my sister said, sticking her head into my room. "Okay, Blondie, I'll be there in a sec," I said. She stuck her tongue out at me, then left. I always teased her about that. Ever since her brown hair turned blond from a few too many times swimming over summer break last year. It's turned back since then, but I wasn't ready to let go.

I went downstairs and met up with my mom, who's blond hair was covered with a medium length, black wig. My sister had to stay home with our cousin, Marissa. We went out and got in the limo, then drove. We were going across town, to some celebrity's house for a party. I was with Columbia Records and determined to join Disney. I wasn't about to be put in some lame Nickelodeon show. I wasn't sure who it was, but I was thinking Ashley Tisdale, or somebody like that, that was having the party.

We pulled up to a house, gated, lights flashing inside, music heard from down the drive. I heard the chauffeur speaking to somebody, probably so they'd let us in. The gates opened and we pulled forward and when we reached the house, Mom and I got out.. We walked up to the large house, somebody opening the door for us, and we went inside. It was all so overwhelming: the music, the people, the lights. We naturally walked towards a group of talking people, of whom I'm sure my mom knew at least somebody. "Mitchie!" I heard somebody yell. I turned around just in time to see an excited face, before the girl attacked me with a hug.

"Hey, Selena," I said. She pulled away, grinning. Yes, Selena, as in Selena Gomez. "Why are you so smiley?" I laughed. "You haven't met Demi!" she said, taking my arm and pulling me away. My mom went off to find other parents. Selena pulled me to a small group of girls. I was introduced to Anna Maria Perez de Tagle, Brenda Song, Olesia Rulen, Alyson Stoner, and Demi Lovato. I'd met Selena a couple of months ago, and we quickly became friends. "She'll be part of the family soon," she said to them, referring to the 'Disney Family'. They all nodded in response.

After a while, it was just me, Selena, and Demi. We decided to go out on the floor and dance. So we where out there, jumping up and down to 'Don't Wanna Be In Love', being complete dorks. There were no paparazzi at the party, so it didn't matter. "Hey, Demi!" I heard a guy's voice. We stopped jumping and all looked toward the source of the noise-three boys walking towards us. But not just any boys. Three dark-haired, purity ring-wearing, singing, acting, guitar-playing, song writing, absolutely _beyond _amazing boys. I'm sire you know who I'm talking about by now. Wanna guess?

**I apologize that it's short. I just want to see if you like it before I continue. If I get at least five reveiws (which I'm sure won't be hard, because all of the people that have favorited and 'alert'ed (?) because of my other stories) and I'll update tomorrow. Heck, I might even update tonight: I have no idea if I'm staying home or going to my Gramma's. Other people seem to be enjoying controlling that and not telling me at the moment... Anyways, REVIEW!! You'll be my bestest friend!!**

**Mitchie/Shelby (I'm just trying to get y'all used to my nickname)**


	2. Dancing with JB

**My name is Alexa. Sort of. And my name is Mitchie. No, neither of them are nicknames. Okay, if you're confused, think Hannah Montana. Only not from Texas or whatever, and not such a... um, nevermind. Well, when you have my life, meeting celebrities is pretty much an everyday thing. Keeping those celebrities and tons of fans from figuring out who you really are, now that is an everyday job for sure. Welcome to my exciting life, where hearts and promises are broken, and secrets are told.. Oh, and where I meet the Jonas Brothers and my life gets turned upside-down.**

**That's the full summary. I meant to put it in the first chapter, but forgot. Sorry! **

**Disclaimer: Yeah, I don't own the Jonas Brothers, or, let's make it easy, and of the celebrities in this world.**

The Jonas Brothers walked up to us. "Hey Demi, Selena,-person I don't know," Joe said. I saw Nick look at me. "Oh, hey guys! This is Mitchie," Demi said. "Mitchie?" Joe asked. I nodded. "I'm Nick," Nick said. "Joe," Joe said. "Kevin," said a smiling-shocker-Kevin. I knew just about everything about them. Not because I was a huge fan or anything, but because my sister was. I admit, they're cute, and they sing good, and I liked their songs, and I guess I was kind of a fan, but I wasn't a plaster-my-walls-with-their-pictures-and-scream-whenever-they're-mentioned, crazed fan.

"C'mon, let's go where it's not so crowded," Selena said, slightly shouting above the music. We left the crowd and Selena, Demi, and I sat on one couch and the brothers on another that was facing our's diagonally. "So what do you do?" Kevin asked me. "She's a singer!" Selena said before I could answer. They looked at me and I nodded. "She's really good. She plays a bunch of instruments and writes her own songs," Selena said. The boys looked at me, seemingly a little surprised and I blushed a little. "She plays the guitar, drums, piano-anything else?" she asked me. "Xylophone," I shrugged. "What did you say you wanted to play?" she asked me. "Violin," I said. "So basically, a female version of Nick?" Joe asked. We all laughed.

"Oh, hey Kevin, guess who's here," Selena said. "Who?" Kevin asked. "Hilary Duff," she said. "Really?" Kevin and I both asked, him more enthusiastic than me. Hilary Duff was my idol. "Dude, there she is," Joe said, pointing towards the drink table. Kevin was suddenly nervous. "Go ask her to dance," Nick suggested. Kevin gave us a last, nervous look, then went to ask her to dance. "Hey Demi, wanna dance?" Joe asked. "Sure," Demi said. They got up and went to dance. "And then there were three," I said. They both laughed. I looked towards the door. I was instantly on my feet and bounding towards the door. "Jesse!" I said, jumping and attacking him with a hug.

Okay, freeze again. Jesse's real name isn't Jesse, first of all. It's Matt. Second, if you think he's my boyfriend, you are _way_ off. He's my second cousin, and my best guy friend. He's fifteen and goes to my school. He normally had shaggy, blonde hair and blue eyes, but he was wearing a shaggy, black wig, and brown contacts. I had to tell him about my secret, considering the fact that he was constantly bugging me to come over s house, and I was almost always busy. I knew I could trust him, not only because he was my best friend, but because he loved meeting all of the celebrity girls, and would never tell becasue then, I would never bring him anywhere ever again. Plus, he kinda came over to my house with no warning, and went up to my room (he seemed to do that a lot) and the door was open, so he went in, and found me in a wig, then freaked out. It was actually kind of funny to watch, but not at that moment, considering I was about to have a heart attack.

Okay, unfreeze again. "What are you doing here?" I asked him. I hadn't seen him in about a month. "Your mom told me I should come, so I did," he said. "Protection?" I asked. He smiled, then nodded. My mom didn't want me having anything to do with Hollywood boys. I brought him over to Selena and Nick and we sat down. "Selena, Nick, meet- " "Jesse. Hey," he cut me off, smiling. I scrunched my nose at him. "Boyfriend?" Nick asked. We both laughed. "No," I said. "Brother?" Selena asked. "Nope," Jesse said. "He's my cousin," I said. "Oh," they both said. "And bestest friend _ever_," he said in a girly, mocking way. "Oh, shut up. You know you love me," I said, hugging him from the side and kissing him on the cheek. "Ew," he said, making a face. "Okay, Selena Gomez and Nick... Jonas?" he asked. They both nodded. "Dude, my cousin talks about you all the time," he said to Nick. Nick looked at me. "Not me, my sister," I said. He nodded, "Oh."

Nick and Jesse starting talking about guitars almost immediately. Matt was in a garage band with a few of his friends. Of course, Nick couldn't know that, could he? "Your cousin is cute," Selena whispered to me. I laughed a little. "Why don't you ask him to dance?" I asked her. She shrugged. Of course, Selena is a girl who doesn't hold back, so... "Hey Jesse, you wanna dance?" she asked. He smiled. "Sure," he said. They got up to dance. "And then there were two," Nick said. I smiled a little. An awkward silence slowly seeped over us. "So... who are you with?" Nick asked me. "My mom," I said. "Oh, cool," he said. It was basically silence after that. Selena and Jesse came back first, then Kevin, then Joe and Demi. "So, Jess, what's it like having a celebrity for a cousin?" Joe asked Jesse. Jesse looked at me, smiling. "It's a bit... different," he said. Of course it was: he had just about as much at risk in this secret as I did.

We got to know the guys and Demi, and Jess also got to know Selena, and then a song came on that made Selena get really excited and tell us we _all_ had to go out and dance to it. The song was 'Thnks Fr Th Mmrs' by Fall Out Boy. We got into a bit of a group on the dance floor and we all started dancing. Nick was barely even moving, just kind of bopping along to the music, Kevin was simply dancing a bit, mostly watching the others, Joe was spazzing out, busting out the weirdest dance moves _ever_, Selena was jumping around to the music, Demi and I were just dancing normal, and Jesse wasn't even really dancing: he was laughing too hard. Near the end of the song, Kevin left to get something to drink. The next song was a slow song, and somehow, we ended up pairing up: Selena and Jesse, Demi and Joe, and left me and Nick, who took my hand, then put the other on my waist. I put my other hand on his shoulder, and he put the hand that was in mine on my waist also, so I put my other hand on his shoulder.

We swayed with the music, dancing in slow circles. To me, it felt a bit awkward, since I didn't even know him that well, but I found that that wasn't the time to be thinking about it. I knew that if I told my sister, she'd eat me alive, since she had a die-hard crush on Nick. After the song, we split apart and everyone walked back to the couch, Kevin already sitting there, waiting.

After a few hours of talking, I could have sworn I knew the brothers and Demi my whole life. Of course, Selena was already practically my best friend. We were all talking and I felt somebody tap my shoulder. "Ale-" my heart flew into my throat. "Mitchie, Jesse, we have to go," I heard my mom correct herself. I looked back at her. "Okay, Mom!" I said, giving her a look she would hopefully understand. "Okay Mrs. W-Lake!" Jesse said. I desperately wanted to slap myself in the forehead, but I forced myself against it. "Why don't we all exchange phone numbers, and we can all hang out again some time?" Selena suggested. We all exchanged numbers, and after hugging everyone, we said goodbye, and walked out to the limo.

Of course, the first thing I said to them was that they needed to get used to the whole "different name" thing. They both said they'd try harder next time. As we drove, I thought about how dead I'd be to my sister if I told her I danced with Nick. We pulled up to our house and we went inside. "Jess, are you staying the night?" I asked him. "I dunno, am I, Mrs. W?" he asked my mom. "If you want to," she said. "Okay, then I am," he said. I nodded and went up to my room. I took off the wig and undid my hair. I changed into my pajamas and went into my bathroom. I washed off my makeup and went down the hall to Nicole's room. I knew that if she didn't find out from me, she'd find out from somewhere else, and then she'd be even more angry. I knocked on the closed door. "Yes?" she asked from the other side. "It's Alexa, can I come in?" I asked her. She opened the door. "Sure," she said, stepping back. I went in.

"Hey," I said to her. "Hey," she said. I sat on her bed. "Meet any new celebrities tonight?" she asked me, grinning. "Yeah, a few," I said. "Like who?" she asked. "Well, Brenda Song, Anna Maria Perez de Tagle, Olesia Rulin, the Jonas Brothers, Demi Lovato, Alys-" but then I was cut off by Nicole. "Wait-go back," she instructed. Great. "You mean Demi Lovato?" I said. "No, before that, I wanna know if I heard you right," she said. "The Jonas Brothers," I said. Of course, she screamed. She immediately bombarded me with questions. "Did you see Nick? Was he cute? What am I saying, of course he was cute! Was Frankie with them? Was Joe funny? Did Nick-" "One at a time!" I said, cutting her off.

"Yes, I saw Nick. He _is_ one of the Jonas Brothers, isn't he?" I said sarcastically. She nodded excitedly. "And Frankie wasn't with them," I said, purposely ignoring the 'was he cute?' question. She made a face, but then looked back at me for more. "Joe was... a dork," I said, making a face myself. She laughed. "What'd he do?" she asked me. "Dance like an idiot," I said, laughing, remembering his flailing arms and legs. I looked at my phone and realized how late it was. "I'm going to bed. I suggest you do the same," I said, completely forgetting what I wanted to tell her besides that. She nodded and I left the room.

Little did I know, in the morning, I was in for an awesome/rude awakening. You'll see why later, and you'll know what I mean...

**So?? I'm sorry I didn't update when I said I would. I was about to, but had to leave the house early, SO I couldn't update. Well, REVIEW!! PeaceLoveJonas!!**

**Mitchie**


	3. Jonas Jealousy

**Yeah, I'm home sick today. Good/bad thing. Good because I can write. Bad because I can hardly swallow anything. But oh well, I manage. This is a longer chapter, and it's got some sister drama. Haha, well, anyways, here ya go!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Jonas Brothers or Selena Gomez. And I'm pretty sure those are the only celebrities that are in here. ENJOY!!**

I woke up to a slow start in the morning. I went down and ate my breakfast. Apparently, I was the only one who could do early mornings. That's how it's always been. Except with Dad there, because he got up at about five, went to work at six, and came home around midnight. He's also planning to quit his current job and become one of my managers as soon as I become more famous.

I hate the secret, in a way, because when I get older, I won't really have my normal life, just my celebrity life. It'll be like the real me doesn't even exist. And I won't be able to just get out of the secret, because I'll lose fans from lying to them for all those years. It was something that I thought about a lot. At first, it sounded like a good idea, but now, I can't turn back, so I'm stuck.

I heard a noise, but I was eating Cap'n Crunch, so I didn't think much of it. After a while, I put my bowl in the sink and filled it with water. I turned around, and nearly jumped out of my skin. "Good morning," Nicole said, a clearly and purposely fake smile on her face. Maybe it was my imagination, but she looked _ticked_. "Dang, Nicole, scare the life outta me," I sighed. "Oh, I wouldn't want to kill the _pop-star_," she said, rolling her eyes. Seriously, what was _with _her? She started to get the cereal out of the cabinet. "Okay, what's the deal, Nicole?" I asked her. She slammed the box onto the counter. "Hmm, lemme see... you _know_ I have a crush on Nick, and you danced with him! And then you didn't even _tell_ me?" she snapped. "Is that what this is about?" I asked incredulously. "Yeah, it is, because you're supposed to be a _good_ sister and not go after the guys _I _like!" she said. I rolled my eyes a little. "Okay, _one,_ you don't even _know_ Nick. _Two,_ I wasn't going after him! We danced that's all! And-wait... how do you know about this, anyways?" I asked her suspiciously. "You're on the internet, duh. There are pictures, like, _everywhere_," she said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

I quickly walked past her and up the stairs and into my room. I got on the computer, logged onto the internet, and went to . I was v_ery_ pro-environment. I searched up 'Nick Jonas Mitchie Lake' and the page came up. I clicked on the first link. It had a picture of Nick and me-Mitchie-dancing. Above it was the title, 'Nick/Mitchie Hook-Up?' Under it was a paragraph.

_Even though there were no paparazzi at Ashley Tisdale's party last night, we still go t a few pictures of an interesting sight: Jonas Brother, Nick Jonas dancing with newcomer, Mitchie Lake. No word yet on if the two are a couple, yet, but the way they were looking into each other's eyes, it's a bit hard to believe that they're not. Older brothers, Kevin and Joe, were also at the party. Although Kevin was seen dancing with Hilary Duff, it is confirmed that the two __**aren't**__ dating. Joe was seen dancing with Miss Demi Lovato, but it was apparent the two are just friends, the way they were goofing off. Selena Gomez was also seen with this group (although Hilary wasn't), and was also seen dancing with a stranger. Although we don't know who the boy is, the shaggy, black-hair boy and Mitchie were seen sharing a hug, before he went off the dance with Selena. Although this is all interesting, I think we all know that we are more interested in what the youngest Jonas sibling has with this new-on-the-scene pop-star._

I rolled my eyes at the article and exited out. How could a person _possibly_ think that Nick and I-Mitchie, whatever-were dating? I got up and walked over to my bed. I flopped down on it, on my back, putting my arms on my face. Curious, I got up, grabbed my celebrity cell, sat back down on my bed, and turned it on. I waited a few seconds, and then the 'Hangin' By A Moment' ringtone started going off. I opened it and looked at the texts. About seven. I opened them from the oldest to the newest. One from my manager telling me about a concert, another from 'Jesse' (yes, he has two cells, too), one from Demi, some from other people, and finally, the most recent one, Selena. **Oh my gosh!! Do you realize that you are all over the internet, and TONS of girls would KILL to be you right now?? Luv ya, Selena G**

I texted her back. **What do I do?? Mitchie** She responded in a few seconds. **What do you mean?? Selena G** I rolled my eyes. **Do you not realize how many people are going to hate me because they THINK I'm dating Nick Jonas? Mitchie** I texted. **Oh, just ignore it. Selena G **how the HECK was I supposed to do that. **I'll try... Mitchie **I texted. **Okay. Well, g2g, byee!! Selena G **she texted. **Bye. Mitchie**.

Nicole walked into my room. She looked at the computer screen. "Well?" she asked: she had obviously been on the same site. "It isn't true. We're not dating. I would've told you that," I said. A look of relief swept over her face. "Okay, good," she said. Good? She was two years younger than him, didn't even _know_ him, would probably annoy the _crap_ out of him, and now she's saying _'good'_ as if she even has a _chance _with him?! That thought made me want to slap her smile right off her face. I just smiled. "Okay, well, I'm gonna go get on YouTube," she said, practically skipping out of my room. Then, I thought something I'd never thought of my sister: _What a freaking brat._

Why was I thinking like this? I was always close to my sister. We were practically best friends! Then I thought of the feeling I had when she talked about Nick as if he _belonged_ to her. As if he were just some toy she could play with. That feeling was the same feeling I had gotten with my crush at school last year started dating the trampy school prep. Could it really be... jealousy? Of course not, I didn't like Nick. But then, why did I get butterflies when we danced the night before? This battle in my head went on, as if my thoughts were two different people. Maybe I was just nervous, since he's a big-time celebrity, and I'm not even all that famous yet. Or maybe I _did_ like him. Sure, he was cute, but did I actually _like him_ like him? Of course not, I only just met him. But what does that matter, there _is_ such a thing as 'love at first sight'. But I don't love him: if I did, I'd be sure of how I felt.

Of course, this made me want to beat my head on my desk and scream "Voices stay out of my head!" But luckily, I didn't. I decided to just ignore the voices, and I logged onto Mitchie's MSN. I had too many e-mails to count (since it told me, twenty-seven) and I read through them. One from a fansite that I currently _loved_ because they informed me about every bit of gossip about me that I didn't already know about, so I always returned the favor. Their e-mail was about the Nick thing, so I e-mailed back. I told them Nick and I weren't dating, and that we just danced like that once, and also that I had never met him before last night. The weirdest part about the fansite, though, was that one of my best friends co-owned the site. And since she didn't know about the secret, it was simply weird.

I never mentioned Mitchie around anyone, but whenever anyone _does_ mention her/me, I play it safe, saying "Oh, she's okay," and not much else. Nobody ever really said anything, so I was in the clear. I was practically scared to _death_ that Nicole would slip up, but luckily, I had a secretive, sneaky sister, so even if she _did_ slip up, she could fix it straight away. It was a slightly scary thought, but I appreciated it more than I feared it.

I had a concert today, at noon, for some charity thing. It was like, Change for Children or something. So I went and showered, came out, wearing the same pajamas I'd been wearing, and sat down on my bed, doing to same double french braid, and clipping my bangs back. I clipped my braids up so they wouldn't stick out of the wig. I sat down and put in my brown contacts, then did my make up. I checked the time: 8:38. We had to be there at least two hours ahead of time. I went out of my room and saw that my mom was getting ready, so I went back to my room. I knew Nicole would already be getting ready: she was always determined when it came to something the Jonas Brothers might be at.

I walked to my closet, pressed a button on the wall connected to the door, and my clothes and the wall they were attached to turned around, revealing Mitchie's clothes. I suppose I haven't mentioned that my dad is really good at working with home stuff? Yeah, he tricked out my closet. Pretty awesome. I picked out an outfit from my now larger wardrobe. Black skinny jeans with white swirly lines down the left thigh, some also around the right pocket, a light blue babydoll tank-top with spaghetti straps, which has two layers: A solid, satin under layer, and a mesh-like, lighter blue layer, and it had a satin ribbon which tied in the front and a V-neck. I pulled on my same converse (which, need I say, I was angry about because I couldn't wear them to school), switched the purity rings, then loaded on the bracelets: one a black, double-chord bracelet which had a hollow, silver star in the middle, a blue beaded bracelet, and a wooden, brown bracelet with a few wooden, blue beads on it. I put on a long, silver necklace with a star on it. I went to get my wig when my sister came in, sliding through the door and striking a pose.

"Megan is ready to _rock!_" she said. Megan was her celebrity name. I rolled my eyes, slightly laughing at her. For some reason, I felt bitter towards her. I grabbed my plain black wig, went to my mirror, put it on, then put in the clips. I checked over everything, fluffed my hair, then shoved 'Mitchie's phone in my front pocket. I turned to 'Megan', who was grinning ear-to-ear. We both kissed our hands, then slapped them together. That was our thing. We went downstairs, my carrying my bluish-black guitar (it changed color in the light) backwards over my shoulders (so it was up the right way, but on my back). Mom (Tammy is her celeb name) and 'Jesse' were waiting for us. We went to the garage and got in the nice, black porche, and backed out. We started driving. My band people would meet up with us there.

When we arrived to central LA, we got to the park the thing was being held at, and we drove to the back "entrance" and gave them the ID, and drove in through the fenced entrance. We stopped behind the stage and I grabbed my guitar and got out. Jesse got out, too, and Mom rolled down her window. "Me and Meg will meet up with you in a few minutes," she said. Luckily, she remembered she was with 'Megan', not Nicole. We nodded in response and headed to the stage. We went behind the curtain and saw my band. "Hey, guys!" I said. "Hey, Mitchie," they all replied. The band was Trace, the bassist, Ray, the drummer, and Destiny, the pianist. "Hey, Dessi, do you know what other bands are here?" I asked Destiny. She shrugged. "We've been back here ever since we got here, which was like, not even ten minutes ago," she said.

Okay, freeze. Time for descriptions. Trace had dark brown, shaggy hair and green eyes, and stood at about, 5' 9". Stupid tall person... Ray has light brown, shaggy hair and also has green eyes: him and Trace are brothers. Dessi has black, shoulder-length hair, which she side-parts, and it has blond tips, about one and a half inches of the tips. They were all great. Okay, unfreeze.

"Okay," I said. "Can we go find something to eat? Unlike _you_, I missed breakfast," Jesse complained. "Your fault for sleeping in late. But sure, I'll tell Mom," I said. I texted my mom, telling her where we'd be. She replied with 'OK', so we went off the find Jesse something to eat.

A few people had noticed me and come up for autographs, but like I said before, I'm not that famous. One girl came up to me while I was waiting for Jesse to order and screamed, "OMJ, you're the girl that danced with Nick!! I am _soooo_ jealous! Can I have your autograph?!" so I signed her notebook.

Once Jesse was done, we went back to the stage and met up with my mom and Megan. My mom decided to go off and look at some of the booths around, so that left Megan with me and Jesse. She begged us to bring her to the games, and since we didn't have to set up (because all of the bands would be using the same stuff, except guitars), we went with her, but this time, I wore the black hat my mom gave me. We walked around the game area while she played DDR. Why they had Dance Dance Revolution there, I don't know. We stopped and leaned against a soda machine while we waited. "Jesse?" I heard a male voice say. I looked over and saw Nick, Joe, and Kevin in hats and sunglasses, walking towards us. "Mitchie?" Nick asked. "Hey guys!" I said. "Hey. What are you doing here?" Kevin asked. "I'm part of one of the bands that's performing. You performing, too?" I asked. "Yeah, but, we're also kinda runnin' this whole shindig," Joe said. I laughed at his choice of words. "Really?" I asked. "Yeah, Change for Children is our foundation we made up. It's for kids with diabetes," Kevin said, glancing for a split second at Nick.

Megan walked up, not even paying attention. "Hey, Mitchie, do you have any more quarters? I ran ou-" she looked up finally. "OH EM JAY..." she said with a shocked expression. The boys smiled. "I take it your Mitchie's sister?" Nick asked. Of course, to this, Kevin and Joe looked confused. "I didn't know you had a sister," Kevin said. "Yeah. Meet Megan, my overly Jonas obsessed sister," I joked. She stuck her tongue out at me. The boys laughed. "Well, Megan, I'm Kevin," Kevin said, shaking her hand. She grinned. "And I'm Joe," Joe said, smiling and shaking her hand. "And I'm Nick," Nick said, shaking her hand. A dreamy look went over her face. The feeling came back. His brothers held back their laughter at the look on her face, and she noticed them and straightened, blushing. Nick laughed softly at her. She giggled.

"Hey, performances don't start for another hour, why don't we go find something to do?" Joe suggested. "Sounds good," I said, the others nodded. So we headed off, and of course, Joe found slushies. He got strawberry, Kevin got cherry, Jesse and Megan both got strawberry kiwi, and Nick and I both got watermelon. We walked around, eating/drinking the slushies-whatever you do to them, they're weird-talking. "If this dies my teeth green, I'm blaming you, Joe," I said. They all laughed except Joe, who for some reason, took it seriously. "What? Why?" he asked. "I was kidding," I laughed. "Oh," he said, then laughed along as we laughed some more. Nick looked at me, and I could tell what he was doing, so I opened my mouth wider. "Nope, you're good!" he said, and we laughed.

I saw the look on my sister's face and trust me, it was unpleasant. I had a sudden urge to flirt with Nick, right in front of her, but I wouldn't do that. Especially not to Nick. I looked at him as we walked, listening to Joe go on about some hot girl he had seen. He was smiling, watching his feet at he walked. That was how I walked too: Looking down, at where my feet where, instead of up, at the destination. He must've seen me looking at him, because he looked up and smiled at me. I smiled back, then looked away. Jesse nudged me with his elbow, and I knew what he was thinking. I rolled my eyes. "Hey, we gotta be back at the stage in like, ten minutes," Kevin informed us. We all nodded in response and headed off towards the stage. When we got there, we all went backstage and my mom was waiting for me, Jesse, and Megan. I took off the hat, flattened my hair, only to fluff it again. The Jonas boys snickered at this. I stuck my tongue out at them, and then they did the say back. _Real_ mature. "We perform second, so get ready," Dessi said, handing me my guitar. Nick instantly noted the guitar, and Joe instantly noted the person who gave it to me.

"That guitar is _sweet_," Nick said. Besides the color, it had silver stars along the bottom edge with some swirly lines, kind of like my pants. "Well, hello there. I'm Joe. Joe Jonas," Joe said, being all "suave" to Dessi. "I don't like cool guys," she said simply, giving a small smile. Kevin snickered. "Well, that's good, because Joe? So not cool," Kevin said. Nick and I laughed at this, and Joe just glared at Kevin. "Well, in that case, I'm Destiny, but call me Dessi," she said, shaking Joe's hand. Joe brightened and smiled. The first band went on. "We better go meet up with the others, Mitchie. Nice meeting you guys!" Dessi said, a little louder than normal because of the music. I waved in their direction and Dessi dragged me to a different area. We met up with Trace and Ray and went over the songs one last time. We would play three different songs: Today, Speak Up, and Stronger Than That.

After the last band was done, I started freaking out a _tiny_ bit. But by now, I was used to it. I stood there, my guitar in front of me (let's hope I didn't put it on backwards), and Nick walked up to me. "Good luck," he said, giving me a smile, then rushed off as the people told us ten seconds. He _is_ cute, and he's obviously caring. But he's just a boy, it doesn't matter. But what if it does? No, it doesn't. I am a musician, I focus on that. Oh but come on, he is _adorable_. But so what? Urgh, shut UP! "Three... two... one," Dessi and some random guy next to me counted. We went onstage and I was suddenly focused. Then I saw Nick and his brothers. _Oh, this is gonna be a long performance..._

**Yeah, so counting this author's note, this chapter is six pages long. The course of not even a full day. Haha, details. Gotta have details. Anyways, REVIEW!! my other stories are all going good for once, and I PROMISE to try to update Snow? In California?? next. Which, by the time most of you are home, I might have other things up, too, but you know... doesn't matter, I'm updating whether you're on or not!! Mwa ha ha ha ha ha ha!! Haha, bye. (Oh, and read Jonas Gone Greek by TinixNini, and I'm In Love With A Jonas Brother and it's sequel, California's Music Institute For Teens by Graciegoo27) PeaceLoveJonas!!**

**Mitchie**


	4. Rockin' Out

**Okay, here's the next chapter!! Oh, and by the way, these are **_**my**_** songs, so please don't steal them. If you want to use them, you can ask, and I probably would say yes, but please, don't take them.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Jonas Brothers or the Change for Children foundation (duh). I DO own Jesse/Matt (well, sorta, he's kinda based off one of my old best friends, who's name is Jesse), Megan/Nicole, Tammy/her mom, Trace, Ray, Dessi, and Mitchie/Alexa.**

We went out and I could practically _feel_ the energy. We didn't have a majorly huge audience, but it pretty big: I couldn't help but think that the Jonas Brothers being here had something to do with that. "Hey, I'm Mitchie Lake, and this first song is called 'Today'," I said. I heard Dessi start playing the keyboard and Trace start playing his guitar. I started singing the song.

"_What if_

_Nobody cared what was happening today_

_Things would not be normal"_

I started playing my guitar.

"_Nobody seems to notice_

_Everything's just come to waiting for something to happen_

_You should learn to_

_Live in the moment_

_Everyone's come to waiting around_

_No one knows what's goin' down_

_Right now_

_(Oh-ooh-oh-ooh-oh-oh)_

_You should open your eyes_

_See that maybe what's better than tomorrow_

_Is today_

_Friends come and go_

_But when you don't pay attention_

_They could slip away_

_You've got to see what today is_

_You've got to stay right here and now_

_But even though you don't realize_

_Live in the moment_

_Everyone's come to waiting around_

_No one knows what's goin' down_

_Right now_

_(Oh-ooh-oh-ooh-oh-oh)_

_You should open your eyes_

_See that maybe what's better than tomorrow_

_Is today_

_One man_

_Once said_

_Lost time_

_Is never found again_

_So true_

_Realize_

_That man_

_Was right_

_Live in the moment_

_Everyone's come to waiting around_

_No one knows what's goin' down_

_Right now_

_(Oh-ooh-oh-ooh-oh-oh)_

_You should open your eyes_

_See that maybe what's better than tomorrow_

_Is today_

_Is today_

_Oh oh!_

_And when you don't know_

_What happening right now_

_Just know that it's because_

_You're too busy living for tomorrow_

_Time flies_

_Right by_

_So just keep up_

_And know_

_Today will be over before you know it_

_Live in the moment_

_Everyone's come to waiting around_

_No one knows what's goin' down_

_Right now_

_(Oh-ooh-oh-ooh-oh-oh)_

_You should open your eyes_

_See that maybe what's better than tomorrow_

_Is today_

_Is today"_

We finished the song and people started cheering. "Okay for those of you who don't know us, besides me, there's Trace on bass, Ray on drums, and Dessi on the keyboard," I said, each of them waving as I said their name. "Okay, this next song is called 'Speak Up'," I said. Trace started the intro to the song.

"_You say the world is a bad place,_

_You say there's so much room for change._

_Ooh-oh-oh-oh_

_You sat that someone should stand up and say somethin'_

_You wanna know what I have to say?"_

I started playing along.

"_Speak up _

_Let everyone hear what you have to say_

_Let's go_

_If they don't like it, say it anyway_

_Come on_

_Let the world know that you care_

_Right now_

_Speak your mind, let 'em know you're there_

_Speak up_

_There's always something wrong, that's for sure_

_And you say you can't take it anymore_

_What do you do when no one else has got a clue?_

_What do you say when no one else can find a way?_

_What's the first step to solving every problem?_

_Speak up _

_Let everyone hear what you have to say_

_Let's go_

_If they don't like it, say it anyway_

_Come on_

_Let the world know that you care_

_Right now_

_Speak your mind, let 'em know you're there_

_Speak up_

_You've got a voice, use it well_

_Let the world hear what you're got to tell_

_You want some things to change _

_But you feel they're out of range_

_But you have to do it anyway_

_Speak up _

_Let everyone hear what you have to say_

_Let's go_

_If they don't like it, say it anyway_

_Come on_

_Let the world know that you care_

_Right now_

_Speak your mind, let 'em know you're there_

_Speak up_

_Let everyone hear what you have to say_

_Let's go_

_If they don't like it, say it anyway_

_Come on_

_Let the world know that you care_

_Right now_

_Speak your mind, let 'em know you're there_

_Speak up"_

We finished the song, and again, people cheered. I glanced at the Jonas's, and Nick grinned at me. I saw my sister and mom standing next to them, and the feeling came back again as Megan said something to Nick. Why the _heck_ was _I_ jealous of _her_? "Okay, now our last song is called 'Stronger Than That'," I said. Ray started rocking out on the drums, and after two measures of his solo, Trace joined in, then after one measure, so did Dessi and I, then after one more measure, the instruments were quieted a little, and I started singing.

"_You bash me_

_You expect me to break down_

_It won't happen_

_I know_

_What kind of person you are_

_And I know even better_

_Who I am"_

I started dancing with the music.

"_Take me_

_But you can't ever_

_Break me_

'_Cause I'm_

_Stronger than that_

_Maybe _

_I'm more than you_

_Would ever have suspected_

'_Cause I'm stronger than that_

_I'm not the type of girl_

_Who'll break down crying_

_Over some stupid boy_

_I'm a person_

_Who'll always stand up_

_For what they believe in_

_I'm incorruptible_

_Take me_

_But you can't ever_

_Break me_

'_Cause I'm_

_Stronger than that_

_Maybe _

_I'm more than you_

_Would ever have suspected_

'_Cause I'm stronger than that_

_You expected_

_Some weak little girl_

_You were wrong_

'_Cause she's not here_

_No matter what_

_I'm gonna stand my ground_

_I'm not just gonna break down_

_Because _

_I'm stronger than that_

_Take me_

_But you can't ever_

_Break me_

'_Cause I'm_

_Stronger than that_

_Maybe _

_I'm more than you_

_Would ever have suspected_

'_Cause I'm stronger than _

_Take me_

_But you can't ever_

_Break me_

'_Cause I'm_

_Stronger than that_

_Maybe _

_I'm more than you_

_Would ever have suspected_

'_Cause I'm stronger than that"_

When we finished the last song, the audience cheered their loudest, and Trace and I took off our guitars, setting them to the side, and Dessi and Ray got up, Ray shoving his drum sticks in his back pocket, and we went to the front of the stage and connected our hands, bowing-yes, in a Jonas- like manner-then we let go and me and Trace grabbed our guitars, and ran off the stage, me blowing occasional kisses. When we got backstage, as I thirstily drank my water, I couldn't help but think, _I wonder what Nick thought._

I smacked myself mentally. After maybe a minute, Nick, Joe, Kevin, Megan, Jesse, and my mom all came back, Megan chattering away to Nick, who put on a fake smile, but was noticeable (well, to me, anyway) annoyed. Megan looked away for a second, still talking, and Nick took this chance to mouth 'Help me' to me. I laughed a little. Joe walked up to Dessi. "Hey," he said. "Hi," she said back. "You did amazing," he said, putting extreme emphasis on 'amazing', so it kind of sounded like, "UH-mazing". She laughed at him. "Well, thank you," she said. My mom, thank goodness, decided to bring Megan to get something to drink. Trace and Kevin started talking about performing and I just smiled at Nick. He smiled back, clearly happy my sister was gone. _His smile is adorable. Oh, stop it!_

**Okay, I know, so basically, that chapter really had nothing in it. But I wrote it yesterday, right after the last one, so I originally planned for it to be a small filler and put it up yesterday, but our internet got disconnected, so, yeah. **

**Mitchie**


	5. One Close Call

**First of all, and I know probably at least half of you are expecting this but I'm gonna do it anyways, HAPPY INTERNATIONAL JONAS BROTHERS DAY!! Okay, I'm done. **

**A bit of this is thought up my Gracie, who is GracieGoo27**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Jonas Brothers, the Change For Children Foundation, Tilt-A-Whirl, or the Zipper. Yeah, so just read the chapter. I'll just go play in rain puddles now...**

The Jonas Brothers would be the last people to perform, which would be in about two hours, so we went, as Joe's idea, to get cotton candy. When we got there, me and Nick both got blue, Kevin, for some reason, got pink, and, because he's himself, Joe got purple. To this, Kevin and Nick, at the same time, both did the 'cough, cough, DORK! Cough, cough' thing. So we were walking around, eating our cotton candy. Jesse had gone home after we performed, his mom having called him three times because she needed him to watch his little sister. "You did really good," Nick told me. I blushed a little. "Thanks," I said. Dessi, Ray, and Trace had told us that they'd catch up with us later.

We were still walking when Megan and my mom walked up. "Hey, Nick," Megan said in her 'flirty voice'. The voice that was currently making me want to rip her throat out. A little violent, I know, but put yourself in my position, and you'll understand why. "Hey," he said, clearly not nearly as interested in her as she was in him. I could see Joe on the opposite side of her, where she _wasn't_ looking, trying not to laugh.

At this point, there were finally rides up for the fundraiser, and this gave my sister an idea. "Ooh! The Tilt-A-Whirl! I love that ride! Can we go?" my sister asked my mom, pointing at the ride. I knew immediately what she was up to. Dessi, Trace, and Ray walked up before my mom got the chance to answer. "I don't care," my mom said. "I call Dessi!" Joe said, raising his hand, probably the only other person besides me that had noticed they were even there. We all laughed. "Oh, but I was wanting to ride with Kevin," Dessi said, latching herself to Kevin's arm. We all laughed and a chorus of 'Ohhhh's came from a few people. "Dude, you just got poned," Nick said. We laughed again. Joe's confused look on his face was hilarious. "Of course I'll ride with you, Joe," Dessi said, moving away from Kevin, who was still laughing. Joe brightened. "Okay, good," he said. My sister turned to Nick. "Nicky..." she started. I saw him wince. "Mitchie! Wanna ride with me?" he asked me, making a face that meant 'please say yes, I don't want to ride with her'. I saw the look on my sister's face take a drastic change. "Sure," I said. I didn't want to torture him by making him sit with my sister. That is why I did it, isn't it? _Oh, shut up, head._

So we got on the ride, Dessi with Joe, Trace and Ray, me and Nick, and my sister with Kevin. Poor Kevin. Of course, because of how the ride was, Nick had to sit on the "outside" side of the seat, otherwise, he would squish me. The lighter person (me) had to sit on the "inside" part of the seat. The ride started up, and at first, it was okay. I was in a way, freaking out because I didn't want my wig to fly off while we were on, but luckily, I was wearing my hat, which was tight. My mom had made it especially for windy days and junk like that. As the ride got faster and faster, it became harder for me to maintain my grip and stay on my side of the seat-basically how it is for everyone. It went around one more time, and I slid into Nick, causing him to laugh. "Hey, don't laugh at me!" I said. This made him laugh more. I decided to stop trying to stay in my side of the seat, so I simply stayed pressed against him. Yeah, beautiful time for my sister and Kevin to be in the "cart" behind us.

After the ride was over, we all walked off it dizzily. When we got outside the gates, my sister walked probably as far away from me as she possibly could without being suspicious. "Now I'm bored," Joe said. "Why am I _not_ surprised?" Dessi said. We all snickered. "OOH!" Joe pointed in some random direction and we all jumped. "JUMPING HOUSE!" he squealed. He started to run off in that direction, but Dessi caught his shirt by the collar and held him back. He bounced back and looked at her, practically on his knees, with puppy dog eyes. "You realize that if you go on that thing, you'll pop it, right?" she asked him. He thought about it for a second. He got up. "I didn't think about that..." he said, looking at the ground. "We could ride the Zipper," Nick said, looking at the ride. I looked at it. It looked _awesome._ "I'm riding with Nick!" Megan said, grabbing Nick's arm. "DESSI!" Joe felt the need to _yell_ for some reason. "Want to ride with me?" Kevin asked me. I smiled. "Sure," I said. And of course, Trace and Ray rode together. We got the ride and they were just about to start up a new group. I saw Nick watching me as I got in the cart with Kevin. He wore a weird expression. We got in, closed the door, and buckled in. Kevin grinned and made a bit of a face, clearly excited about this ride, and I laughed at him.

The ride was _awesome._ When it stopped, we got out and walked dizzily to the exit. When we got out, I looked at Nick. He smiled weakly, due to the massive dizzy feeling all of us were now experiencing. I looked at Megan. She looked like she was going to puke. Then she ran to a trashcan and did. I know, pleasant, right? I walked over to her and she looked at me. "Never... again... am I going... on that ride," she breathed. I laughed and she smiled weakly at me. I texted Mom, telling her what had happened, and the rest of the group walked over. "You okay?" Kevin asked. Megan nodded. Our mom walked over, knowing where we were from me telling her in the text. She enveloped Megan in a hug, rubbing her back. "We should go home," my mom said. I opened my mouth to protest, but decided it would be better just to go home quietly than argue and look like an idiot and get nothing out of it. I nodded. "Well, see ya, then," I said to the group. I hugged them all, Nick being the last, and call me obsessive, but I could've sworn his hug lasted longer than anybody else's (even though Kevin gave the best hug). We headed home.

When we got home, Mom brought Megan up to her room and I went to mine. I took off the wig, then took out my brown contacts and put on my black rimmed glasses. I took off my outfit and put on sweatpants and my dance team tee shirt, which said 'LA Pacific Coast Dance Team' across the chest in light blue letters, and the short short-sleeves (you know, the ones that barely cover your shoulders) were light blue, and the rest of the shirt was black except for two silver lines down either side. On the back, it said 'Timberwolves' in the same blue writing.

I decided to get on the computer and check some stuff, and I checked my fansite. They already had stuff up from the performance. There were two pictures: One of me onstage, and one of me walking around with the brothers and Jesse before he had left. Above the pictures was a paragraph, which read:

_Our girl Mitchie rocked the stage at the Change For Children Foundation Fundraiser (sponsored by the Jonas Brothers), singing her songs _Today_, _Speak Up_, and _Stronger Than That_. Her and the brothers hung afterwards, but there is no word yet on whether anything's heating up. We did receive an e-mail earlier today from Mitchie, saying there is nothing between her and Nick, though. She hadn't met the JoBros before last night, and she told us that there wasn't anything there but friendship. Also, I want to note that I have concert tix for Mitchie's concert next Saturday. I'm bringing a good friend of mine, and we're going to try to talk to Mitchie. She's e-mailed us a few times, as we've mentioned before, and we're planning to e-mail her to ask her about meeting up. We'll keep updates on what happens! Peace._

_Crystal_

Crystal was the main owner of the site. She co-owned it with my friend, Aimee, though. I actually didn't know Crystal: She apparently went to Aimee's old school, and they kept in contact, so when Crystal found out about the new up-and-coming star, Mitchie Lake, she told Aimee all about it, then they started the site. What's really awkward is when Aimee finds new songs and makes me listen to them. Not only is it hard to control the urge to sing along (because she would probably hear the similarity), but to her, it's a new song that she has no idea what the meaning behind it is, but I, on the other hand, wrote it, and know exactly what inspired for the song, so she'll think it's got a completely different meaning behind it, and if I correct her, she'll wonder how I know if I'm not a fan. Not only that, but there are morons at our school who will say "Oh, she sucks. She's not a good singer. She's a total slut. I don't like her," and Aimee will stand up for me- er, her- and it's the hardest thing not to fight back, too. They don't even know Mitchie, and they judge her as if she went to school with them. Ha, too bad they don't know that she does.

I decided to check the e-mails again. I looked specifically for Crystal's. I found it and opened it. You might find it weird that a fan had my e-mail address, but she had started my very first fansite, so I decided to help to make hers the best.

_Hey, Mitchie! I'm going to your concert next Saturday, and I was wondering if we could meet up and do an interview for the fansite. It'd be really cool if we could. Please!! Well, please e-mail back on you're answer. Byeeeee!!_

_Crystal_

I laughed at how excited people were about celebrities. I remembered when I used to be like that. Then I sort of became one, so it became normal. I e-mailed her back:

_Hey Crystal! I'm glad you're coming to the concert Saturday. By the way, about the fundraiser today, the main things that happened were we hung out a bit, got cotton candy (Joe's was purple, by the way), and rode some rides. We had to go home early because Megan got sick. And it would be awesome to meet up with you on Saturday! We can make plans on whether it'll be before or after the concert. If it's before, there'll be a bit of a time limit, because everything's kinda hectic backstage, and if it's after, I'll be all sweaty, just a warning. But yeah, we can meet up. Can't wait! Peace&Love_

_Mitchie_

I sent it to her and got off the computer. I turned on my TV and layed on my bed, watching the news. Beyond boring. So I ended up falling asleep.

Probably hours later, I woke up. I sat up, stretching. There was a knock at the front door and got up. I heard my mom get the door, but I, being the curious child, decided to go down to see who it was.

I was walking downstairs, and I could hear voices from downstairs, but I couldn't make out what they were saying or who it was. Finally, the people came into view, and my mom, wearing her wig, was talking to them. Their backs were turned to me, but I knew who it was. My mom saw me and her eyes widened. An automatic reaction went through me, and I jumped, and must've landed on the step only halfway, because I slid and fell, almost laying on the steps, and halfway rolled over, and half-crawled, half-ran, up the steps, then into my room and shut the door, leaning against it. _That was way too close._

**OKAY! That's it! I'm starting the next chap right now, so I don't forget what I was wanting to put. For any of you that don't know, the Tilt-A-Whirl kind of spins in a way, but the way it is, the person on the "outside" side of the seat, gets leaned on by the person in the side of the seat closer the "inside", because of gravity pushing the person.** **And for the Zipper, I can't explain it. I've never been on it before. But it looks **_**amazing**_**. Look it up on YouTube. OH! Please go to my profile and vote. And another thing, if you're reading Worlds Are Spinning 'Round, what do you think their story should be about? I meant to put that in the end of the chapter, but I forgot. REVIEW! PeaceLoveJonas **

**Mitchie**

**Oh, and again... HAPPY INTERNATIONAL JONAS BROTHERS DAY!!**


	6. Who's There?

**I am really, REALLY sorry, again! I seem to be saying that a lot... Anyways, I really am! I've had slow updates... I've had writer's block on literally **_**everything**_**. But I'm good with this one now! And it's summer break, so, I can write more! Well, hopefully, anyways.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Jonas brothers. End of story. Well, not this one... you know what I mean!**

I heard through the door when my mom said "I'll go get her." She came up the stairs and I opened the door just enough to let her in. She looked at me with utter terror. "The Jonas Brothers are in our house, and you aren't Mitchie!" she whispered loudly. "I know, okay? I've got a plan," I said. I told her what to do, then she left.

I first ran into the bathroom and put in my brown contacts. I turned on the hair dryer and sat it on the sink counter. I then ran into my room, changed out of my pajamas and into black sweat pants and a blue beater (I didn't want them seeing my _school_ dance team shirt, did I?), then put on the wig. I didn't have to do my hair because I had fallen asleep with it in it's french braids. I checked everything over. I hadn't changed my purity ring when I got home, so that was okay. I went into my bathroom and turned off the hair dryer. I hurried out of my room and looked inside Nicole's. She was asleep, so I didn't have to tell her not to come downstairs without her wig. Then I took a breath.

I walked down the stairs and saw the brothers sitting on the couch with my mom in an armchair. They looked back up at me. "Hey, Mitchie," Joe said. I smiled. "Hey guys, what's up?" I asked them, curious to why they'd be in _my house_. What was worse was that I'd never be able to brag about it to anybody at school. Well, except Jesse, and it's not like he's not used to it. "We got done with the fundraiser, so thought we'd come here. See how Megan's doing," Kevin said. My mind seemed to explode at me. "She's doing better. She's not much of a 'wild ride' kid," my mom said. Thank goodness she knew, because I didn't feel like letting them go up and see her without the wig. "That's good," Joe said. Kevin just nodded. Nick said nothing. I came over and sat on the arm of my mom's chair. I looked at the clock on the wall and realized for the first time that it was almost nine. I looked out at the dark yard and realized something.

"How did you guys get here?" I asked them. "Oh, you know, we drove," Joe said with a completely straight face. Nick smiled and Kevin rose his eyebrows at his brother. I rolled my eyes playfully. "No, I mean, how did you know where we live?" I asked. "Jesse," they all said at the same time. I had a sudden urge to strangle my cousin. He _should_ be smart enough to realize there happens to be a connection between where Mitchie and I live, and if people notice we live in the same house, it won't take a rocket scientist to figure out what's going on.

"Oh, and we were also wanting to ask you something," Joe said. "Alright, shoot," I said. "Well, we're going to do this thing where we perform at a school soon, and Demi's busy, so we can't have her as our opening act, so we were wondering if you'd do it," Kevin said. "When and where?" I asked. "Monday, Pacific Coast school here in LA," he said. My throat seemed to close up. Of all the schools, they had to pick _mine?_ "Uh, I'm busy that day..." I lied. Well, technically, I _was_ busy that day. I mean, knowing my mom, if I didn't have anything to do, she'd make me go to school. "Dang... alright, well, call us later if you can," he said. He glanced at the clock on the wall. "We'd better go," he said, and the other two nodded and they all got up. "Later," Kevin said. "See ya," Joe said. "Bye," Nick smiled. "Bye," me and my mom said. I opened the door for them and they walked out, Nick smiling at my slightly as he walked past me. As they walked towards their car, I heard Joe say, "Maybe we can get Fall Out Boy to do it!" "Joseph, Fall Out Boy isn't going to open for the Jonas Brothers," Kevin said in an obvious tone. "Awh," Joe said in disappointment.

I felt bad for not being able to open for them, but Aimee would freak out, and somebody would _have_ to think something was up if I didn't show for school Monday. I exchanged a glance with my mom, and she knew what was coming. "You're not missing school," she said, getting up, then walking towards the kitchen. "Aw, c'mon, Mom!" I said, following her. "No. Just because they're going to be there, doesn't mean you can miss school. You'll be yourself, and they'll have no idea," she said, getting a cup of water. I rolled my eyes, then walked out of the kitchen and up to my room.

After taking the wig of, the contacts out, and the outfit off, I changed back into my pajamas, then went to bed.

In the morning, I woke up, and thought at first that I had to go through a dreadful day. Then I realized it was Sunday. I didn't want to think about what tomorrow would bring, so I decided I was going to work out. I changed into a beater and black, bermuda shorts. I took my hair out of the braids and put it in a messy ponytail, leaving my bangs down. I grabbed my iPod and put the headphones in my ears. I went downstairs, told my mom I was going for a jog, then left. I turned the music up as high as it would go, drowning out everything else.

By the time I got back, my knees were aching. I went to the backyard and went in what was supposed to look like a garden shed. Inside, though, was a pit of a personal gym.

After a while, I was doing sit ups, and I had turned the music down a little. Then I heard the door slam, and heard a male voice say, "Hello?"

**Sorry it's short! I just wanted to leave it there. Is it a Jonas? Will her secret be revealed?? Eh, you'll find out soon enough. Please, go to my page and vote. Especially if you like a certain story of mine.** **PeaceLoveJonas**

**Mitchie**


	7. Oh Crap

**Yepp, the chapter's up faster than... well, than they have been of late. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own the Jonas Brothers. I'm pretty sure that's it...**

_Oh, crap_ I thought. I rolled over and got up slowly, and then...

Matt walked in. "Hey Alexa. Your mom didn't know if you were back yet," he said. Then I walked up and slapped him on the arm. "Ow! What was that for?!" he asked, clutching his arm. "For freaking me out!" I said. "Oh... how'd I freak you out?" he asked. I rolled my eyes. "I thought you were someone else!" I said. "Oh, expecting a certain Jonas, are we?" he teased. I rolled my eyes again and put my headphones back in my ears. I was about to turn it up when I remembered something. "Oh, and thanks for telling them where I _live_!" I said. He looked confused. "Why does it matter if I told them where you lived?" he asked. "Because, they came here without warning, and I wasn't Mitchie! And it could _easily_ happen again," I said. "Oh, sorry," he said, looking down.

I then turned up the music and went back to exercising. After a few minutes, Matt went back inside, probably because I was "boring him." When I went inside, Matt was sitting on the couch, so as I walked by, I slapped his head, then ran upstairs. Matt and I were like brother and sister.

I went up to my room, got an outfit, then took a shower. When I was done, I put on my white robe and brushed out my hair. Then I put on my jeans, a light blue tank top, and tight, white, zip-up hoodie, and put my regular contacts in. I put on a pair of plain black converse-looking Airwalks, then went downstairs. I plopped down on the couch next to Matt. "So what are we doing today?" he asked me. "Dying," I groaned, sinking into the couch. He laughed at me. "What's your issue?" he asked. "She's mad because I'm making her go to school tomorrow," my mom said, sitting in the armchair. "Why don't you want to go to school tomorrow?" he asked, confused. I swear that boy spends almost half his time confused. "The Jonas Brothers are performing at our school tomorrow," I said. He smiled. "Well, that's not that bad, is it? I mean, you'll get to see each other, right?" he asked. I glared at him. "What?" he asked, furrowing his eyebrows. "You're an idiot some times, you know that, right?" I asked. This only made him more confused. "I'll be Alexa!" I explained. "What does that have to do with anyth- ohhhh," he said, finally getting it. "Yeah, 'oh,'" I said.

"Hey Alexa, Matt, would you two mind watching Nicole today? I have to run a few errands," she said. We both nodded. She grabbed her keys and left. Matt turned the TV on and changed it to MTV. He always had to watch his music videos. After a while, Nicole came downstairs, rubbing her eyes. "Where's Mom?" she asked. "Left. Errands," I said, still watching TV. She nodded and went to the kitchen.

My mom came back home at about three. After that, Matt decided we need to go to the park, so we did. We, meaning Matt and I. We walked there, then sat on the monkey bars, talking. "So the Jonas Brothers are coming to _our_ school?" he asked for only the fourth time. I nodded. "You know what that means?" he asked. "What?" I asked I a bored tone. "Marissa's gonna flip," he said. I rolled my eyes. Marissa was the "popular" girl at our school. She wore mini skirts at just about every chance she got, won over just about every boy, and wore so much makeup that I wouldn't be surprised if her face was really fake. AND she had a huge crush on Nick Jonas. And there was that feeling again... "She's gonna go for your man," he said, looking up at the sky. I slapped him, and he lost his balance, almost falling. He grabbed onto the bars and sat up. "He is NOT my man," I glared at him. Now it was apparently his turn to roll his eyes.

After a while, we decided to head back. Then he went home about another half hour later.

When I went to bed, I made sure to go to bed early, knowing it'd probably take me a while to fall asleep, since it always did when I had something on my mind. I was still freaking out about school the next day. Then I finally fell asleep.

"ALEXAAAAA!" somebody jumped on me. I opened my eyes and glared at my sister, who was grinning. I took this as a "Mom told me everything, and now I can't wait to go to school" look. "Get up!" she yelled happily, then ran to her room. I groaned and laid down, staring at the ceiling. Then I finally got up, went downstairs, and ate breakfast. After that, I went upstairs and changed into white bermuda shorts with brown, light blue-green, and light pink plaid stripes, a light pink tank top, and a white shirt with a V-neck over it. I went to the bathroom, put in my contacts, put on eyeliner, pink eyeshadow, and mascara, straightened my hair, brushed my teeth, then went downstairs.

My sister and I were lucky enough that we had to walk to school, since we were only about seven blocks away. Her Jr. High, sixth and seventh grade, was right next to the high school, eighth and up. The reason I figured the brothers were performing was that this was our last day. About time, in my opinion.

The day started off as usual: My friends all happy and excited, only more hyper than ever because of summer break. I could tell very clearly though that they had no idea about the Jonas Brothers coming to perform. Then again, our school was pretty good at keeping secrets. Have I mentioned all of my teachers know about my secret? That's why I get slightly good grades: They give me plenty of time to make it up. And the students... they have no idea. A lot of them ask me why I miss so much school, so I'm constantly making stuff up. I've even had some teachers help me.

Fifth hour, lunch hour, was loud, needless to say. Then an announcement came on. "After lunch, all students are to go to the gym at the sixth hour bell," it said. Of course, everyone was confused. I was just freaked. Then the rumors and ideas started going around. "I bet we're gonna get to play in the gym for the rest of the day," on kid said. "What if we're going on a surprise field trip?" one girl suggested. I just kept rolling my eyes. When the bell finally rang, everybody else practically ran, and I just walked. I felt like a prisoner walking to the gallows.

We came into the gym, and of course, they see all the music stuff, and they're freaking out. We went into the stands and sat down. The principal came out after a while, took a mick, then started talking. "I would like to introduce to you... the Jonas Brothers!" even if he'd said anything after that, it would've been drowned out by the screaming girls. The boys walked out, smiling and waving. They took their spots, and Joe started talking. "We are really excited to be here," he started, then paused as there were more screams. He laughed and Kevin and Nick smiled, glancing at each other. "Alright, so let's get this thing started!" he said, then Kevin started playing. Then Nick.

By the show was over, I had actually laughed a few times. Mostly from Joe. Once, he'd said, "Yesterday, I was thinking about Fall Out Boy opening for us..." then Kevin cut it, "But come on, why would Fall Out Boy open for us?" that earned some laughs. Then at one point, Joe tripped over a wire near the end of a song, then got right back up. After the song, he joked, "Yeah, whoever put that there, you owe me a new phone.. I think it fell out of my pocke- nevermind!" then pulled it out of his pocket, then looked confused and said, "I have a missed call..." and everyone laughed at him again, including Kevin, Nick, Garbo, Jack, John, and Ryan.

After that, the principal let us go to the other gym -yes, it's a big school, we have two gyms- and a few minutes later, the boys came in to meet some people. That's when my nightmare just about came true.

"Mitchie?" I heard Nick's confused voice say, then a hand on my shoulder. _Ohhh crap._

**Huh... I just realized this... I started and ended this chapter with the same thing! Haha, ah well. Yeah... surprising, I don't have much to say. Oh! Except that my uncle pones! He was slightly making fun of Miley... to me, it was funny. Sorry to any Miley fans! PeaceLoveJonas**

**Mitchie**

**Oh! And if you haven't been on my page and voted, please do so!**


End file.
